gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
New Hope Research Facility
New Hope Research Facility also known as the New Hope Wellness Facility'''Captivity Marks Collectible (usually called '''New Hope for short) is a classified COG research facility that was funded by Department of Health under the supervision of Dr.Niles Samson during the time Monroe was Chairman of the COG. After operation time, the facility and the research was deemed confidential, being kept secret even from the military until it was declassified for Delta Squad to search the facility for clues regarding the Locust Horde during Operation Hollow Storm. The Building Because New Hope Research Facility operated under the guise of Jameson DepotGears of War 2 Act 1, the perimeter of the building was set up to look and operate like a warehouse. However, with proper clearance, the depths of the Facility could be reached. ‎ The building itself housed various laboratories and research offices, scattered throughout a maze of hallways; however, the entire area is guarded by numerous automated turrets and flamethrowers that lock onto targets and will shot until the target is dead or out of range if the target gets within the beam of light the turret projects. All these weapons though have a manual override, which can deactivate the weapon(s) within that room. Almost every room and hallway has one of these automated weapons installed. Even the kitchen is guarded by turrets. Also as common as the turrets in the research area are monitors that Niles's AI Security system can communicate over, and possible see as well. In the heart of the Facility were living quarters built throughout an old train yard to hold the test subjecs, along with metal canopies over walkways and throughout the front yard to serve as protection from bad weather such as Razorhail. At the back of the facility, there are stasis tanks and labs set up to keep the Sires in stasis. Also in the same area is the mainframe for the Niles Security System and the records of the research done at New Hope. Overtime, after the building was abandoned, Wretches infested the warehouse and somehow invaded the outer research areas of the facility as well. Also in the front areas of the facility are mauled corpses, including a dead Locust Drone.Gears of War 2: Act 3 Chapter 2 New Hope's Operation Time During the operation time of New Hope, Dr. Niles Samson was the Director and lead researcher. Trying to build a better future (although not revealed why or too many details on how), Niles and his fellow researchers performed tests and experiments on humans. These human test subjects were at the least not all volunteers and were forced to stay there captive. One subject was held there from 182 days to 182 months (counting the captivity marks left by him or her).Gears of War 2 Captivity Marks As research progressed, Niles grew fond of his research subjects, calling them his "children," but others in his staff grew concerned and began to abandon research. Doug Sato left when a man named Sven was mauled by one of the subjects, and Stephanie Zimmer followed shortly after when she became afraid of the subjects rabid-like, but conniving, nature. Sato's LetterDoctor's Journal Who left and who stayed is not known beyond that. Niles though persisted with his research, disregarding the violent nature (even sympathizing with it at times, as seen in his case file of Ruth) of his subjects. Eventually for reasons classified, he left the Sires in stasis and was forced to take his subjects, his "children," to Mount Kadar, where it was unknown what happened there to his subjects and no mention of Niles comes up again afterwards. Before leaving though, Niles left the entire facility under the guard of an AI he programmed his personality into to guard the Sires so they could be later observed as they grew. However, the research facility was abandoned sometime after Niles took the test subjects to Mount Kadar, and all information regarding how the Sires were created and what were the "Children" was classified as well. As a result, New Hope's existence was classified for an unknown amount of time until Operation Hollow Storm. Declassification During Operation Hollow Storm, the location of New Hope was declassified as an abandoned outpost so that Delta Squad could search the facility for clues to the Locust capital; however, all previous activities and details remained classified, and even Control was kept in the dark regarding the reconnaissance mission. Even Victor Hoffman, the highest ranking military officer, knew nothing more of the place beyond its location. .]] Upon arrival, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago enter the facility while Augustus Cole and Damon Baird guard the Centaur Tank that Delta were using as transport. Inside, Marcus and Dom encounter an armored security door overlooked by a strange AI named Niles. After blasting the door open with a charge, they proceeded to navigate New Hopes' extensive (and lethal) security network while being talked to in a cryptic manner by Niles. They eventually reached a room filled with stasis tanks containing what Niles identified as "Sires," and Delta hacks the system from there. Upon hacking the network, Delta Squad recovered information left by the real Niles Samson talking of the purpose of his research and then of taking a trip on foot to Mount Kadar, but the recording is interrupted because an unintentional result of Delta hacking the network is the Sires are awakened from stasis. These creatures break out of the tanks and attack the gears, who have to fight their way out and then shut down the Niles AI because it threatens them for attacking the Sires. Marcus and Dom then attempt to leave the facility when Locust Drones and Boomers suddenly attack the facility. Marcus and Dom fight there way to the exit when the already bad storm flares up, and both sides are threatened with lethal Razorhail. Marcus and Dom navigate through the quarters in the train yard and make there way and back to the outer areas of the facility when the hail finally lets up as Delta reunited. Baird repaired the Centaur whilst the rest of the squad came under attack by Reavers. Delta then left New Hope as fast as they could. Collectibles at New Hope Interoffice Memo To: All New Hope employees From: Director Niles Samson RE: Ways to Deal with Prying Questions As many of you know, we recently experienced an internal information leak, and this had led some media outlets to make inquiries of the Department of Heath. Should you ever be approached with questions by anyone from the media or from someone who is not an employee of New Hope, I trust that you will all refrain from disclosing any information about the facility or its patients. Please do keep this is mind moving forward, and continue with the great work that you all are doing. You are making the future a better place. Best, NilesGears of War 2 collectible NEW HOPE MEDICAL FILE Patient Name: Ruth Age: 15 Symptoms: Ruth is clearly experiencing extreme swelling in her joints and frequently cries out in pain during the night. She also exhibits rather erratic and unpredictable behavior, though this is quite understandable considering her situation and symptoms. There is a strange discoloration in her eyes, and her breathing often sounds labored. Her nails grow at a faster rate than normal, though her hair grows at a markedly reduced rate. I'll keep trying to find some type of medication to alleviate her pain without adversely affecting our studies. Dr. Niles SamsonGears of War 2 Act 3 Satos’ letter to Stephanie Zimmer To: Stephanie Zimmer From: Doug Sato Subject: WTF?! Steph, we need to talk. Seriously. I'm worried about our safety. Niles keeps saying that the subjects are harmless under sedation, but I just saw Sven get mauled by one of the males. Like ripped up, bloody mauled. This place isn't safe anymore. Maybe it never was. I'm already working on my resignation letter, you may want to as well. DougGears of War 2 Act 3 DOCTOR'S JOURNAL Dr. Stephanie Zimmer Doug was right. These things, these 'children,' as Niles like to call them, are completely out of control. It's like working with rabid dogs, except they're much smarter, more conniving... and they're brutal. Sadistic even. It's like they were bred to kill and torture. These things are going to be the death of us all. This is my final entry. I'm getting the hell out of here. I hope this place burns to the ground. Dr. Zimmer.Gears of War 2 Act 3 Captivity Marks To: Control From: Delta-One We've found some marks on the walls of a cell in the New Hope Wellness Facility. Unclear whether they represent days, weeks, or months, but it's clear someone spent a long time here in captivity. Too long. Delta out. Known Patients and Workers *Dr.Niles Samson *Dr.Stephanie Zimmer *Dr.Doug Sato *Ruth Trivia *The multiplayer maps Security and Stasis are both loosely based on New Hope. References Category:Locations Category:COG